


Раскодировка. Печь

by Diran, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Про печь, смерть и тушенку.





	Раскодировка. Печь

С потолка капало, а в щели в стенах с лихим присвистом задувал морозный ветер. Но этой развалюшке все можно было простить за печку. Под течь – подставить таз, особо крупные щели – заткнуть тряпьем, когда-то бывшим шторами, или прикрыть перевернутым на торец столом. Оставшейся от него столешницей.

Зато вот она – красавица. Пузатая, черная от копоти, с удовольствием подставляющая распахнутое брюхо дровам. Дров, правда, взять было неоткуда, но за них хорошо сошли те самые ножки от стола и двух стульев. Прямо вместе с сидениями и спинками. 

Стив с треском переломил каждую пополам и соскреб с них ножом щепу для розжига. Баки хотел пошутить, но язык не слушался – он едва ворочался за стучащими друг о друга зубами. Баки предпочел их стиснуть: не оставаться же совсем без языка волей несчастного случая. 

Чиркнула спичка, обдавая холодный воздух комнаты сернистым запахом – предвестником тепла. Язычок сорвался с черного кончика, лизнув тонкие щепки. Баки скептически поглядывал на отсыревшие куски мебели, но те – словно боясь укоряющего взгляда Стива – разгорелись очень охотно и быстро, позволяя наконец вытащить закоченевшие ладони из подмышек и вытянуть ноги, подставляя ступни теплу. А главное – открыть рот:

– Ты бы предпочел сгореть или замерзнуть?

Стив издал странный звук, словно его язык сам был спичкой, тренькнувшей об небо.

– Мои желания несколько проще, – выдавил он и поставил вскрытые консервы с мясом на пол поближе к печи. Белые льдинки жира медленно таяли, обволакивая волокна мяса побулькивающей жижей.

– Да ладно тебе, я так… – Баки махнул рукой, быстро возвращая ее к поскрипывающему боку печки. – Теоретически. Сидел сейчас, стирал иней с ресниц и думал, что лучшей смертью было бы сгореть. Тепло ведь! Но уже не уверен. Это ведь, наверное, больно.

Стив уронил себя на пол, посмеиваясь, и стянул сапоги.

– Да что ты? Неужели? 

Баки много говорил о смерти в последнее время. О ней не принято было говорить на войне, но из Баки наперекор всему лезло. Может, потому и лезло, что все смотрели, как на лишившегося ума, а Стив вот так смеялся. Смотрел сначала внимательно, дыру во лбу проглядывая, а потом смеялся.

Баки суеверий не любил. Он старуху с косой обманул и больше в ее объятия не собирался. А страх – мерзкое чувство, он такое только пуще притягивает. Жить становится некогда, если бояться! Так что Баки смеялся. Потому что смех останется при нем, даже если патроны кончатся, а нож выбьют из рук. Смех останется, даже если он снова… Баки пообещал себе, что будет смеяться и тогда. Наглых нацисты и гидровцы не терпят, а страх чуют. Надо смеяться. Прямо в лицо. Он не был уверен, что справится, так что тренировался на Стиве.

– Замерзать тоже больно. Но вроде как отключаешься сначала. А гореть больнее. Но быстро. Сложный, сука, выбор.

– А других вариантов у тебя совсем нет? – кисло поинтересовался Стив, вонзая ложку в размякшее мясо.

– Нет, ну, пуля в голову – легкое решение, ясное дело. Тут же интерес.

Желудок своим интересом, правда, перевешивал, так что пришлось заткнуться, до отвратительного довольно чавкая.

– Странный у тебя интерес, – заявил Стив, отставляя банку. Он всегда всасывал еду, как голодный пес. Словно жевать – это не для него. – Можно же другие способы придумать. Я бы вот не отказался умереть от оргазма.

Баки закашлялся. Куски мяса и желе оказались на его рубашке и штанах, а Стив как ни в чем не бывало шевелил протянутыми к печи пятками и глядел в потолок.

– Роджерс! Тебе вместе с сывороткой три кубика газетных анекдотов вкололи?

– Эй, это моя собственная фантазия! – оскорбился тот.

Баки вытер рот рукавом, понимая, что продолжить есть ему при таком разговоре не светит. Потому что умереть, подавившись куском говяжьего желе, он точно не хотел.

– Но это мой способ, – продолжил издеваться Стив. – Ты себе придумай что-нибудь другое.

С этими словами Стив, зараза такая, пошел обыскивать комнату на предмет мебели покрупнее. Печь разошлась достаточно, чтобы засунуть в нее приличные куски древесины. Ими стали расколотые стенки серванта. Теперь тепла должно было хватить на ночь. Баки и так отполз поближе к стене, потому что стало невыносимо жарко. Он воспользовался паузой, чтобы вылизать свою банку и обустроить лежанку из вещей на полу, а когда Стив снова закрыл дверцу печки, оставляя от огня только пять вертикальных рыжих полос, ответил:

– Для смерти от оргазма нужны двое, не так ли?

Хохотал Стив как настоящий бессмертный. Баки надеялся, что бессмертие тоже делится на двоих.


End file.
